


Lust Foolish.

by TheSinfulPen



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: A quickie I'm not even ashamed, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: Despite the oversized tux on Im Nayeon (and the wacky wig), Park Jihyo couldn't help but to find it... attractive.





	Lust Foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ONCE Halloween 2 fanmeeting.  
Words: 1k

There was something so oddly attractive about the way Nayeon wore her costume this halloween. Take away the crazy hair and you get a very attractive Nayeon wearing an oversized tux. A black, on black, on black attire that looked quite attractive, anyways. The way she tied her buttoned shirt up was also quite alluring, but in all fairness Nayeon was just that sexy. Everything she touched and wore was absolute perfection on her body, like perfectly tailored to not only fit her body in any way but crafted to delight us mere peasants.

And she knew this, with the way she was being sexy and doing body rolls at one point.

Her power, truly. Jihyo felt very strongly about it, her whole body throbbing for Nayeon’s touch, those big hands gifted with the passion and the skills to please. 

Jihyo made sure to let Nayeon know what she thought of her looks with a sensual whisper to her ear, letting her lips merely tickle Nayeon’s sensitive earlobe and letting her voice travel down Nayeon’s body in forms of goosebumps. Yes, in the middle of the event, surrounded by a sea of cameras, people and the very members who kept their affairs silent and behind closed doors. Gossip amongst the members never left the dorm, the staff was completely unaware and the fans? Well, here’s a fan writing a fanfiction about it--.

“N-Nayeon, oh my fucking god,” Jihyo moans out loud, her voice high pitched and echoing.

And Nayeon didn’t respond, her lips buried against Jihyo’s pussy. 

It was so warm, she could almost feel it throbbing against her lips, dripping with cum. Her tongue worked hard, circling around her clit, sliding down to her entrance and poking her entrance, circling around it before plunging deep in and going back out to lick every inch of her pussy--tingly with sensitivity after the fourth orgasm. Her lips rub around briefly and she latches once again onto her clit with a subtle suckle that has Jihyo’s hands curling and has her head pressed against the wall. Nayeon’s energy is unmatched by anyone, her eagerness in eating her lover out is fantastic. She moans and hums in ecstasy as she devours that good pussy until it’s milked dry from any of that sweet nectar, a dessert that came before dinner was even placed on the table. She has this art down to a T and Jihyo has never had anyone enjoy oral quite like Nayeon. The enthusiasm was, in itself, a huge turn on. When Nayeon moans so hungrily, Jihyo feels it vibrating against her pussy. When Nayeon looks up and locks gazes with Jihyo, she can see in those sweet eyes an voracious appetite that can’t be satiated, the eyes of a beast in its most obscene nature. Nothing to restraint it, nothing to stop it. Not that Jihyo wanted her to stop this animal.

Why would anyone want it to stop, with how good she is? The way her tongue tickled in the sweet little spots all across her lips, the way it diligently gave it all and caressed Jihyo’s clit zealously before it ushered it in to Nayeon’s mouth for the suckle of the century that always had Jihyo almost failing to retain her heavenly moans. It was impossible to resist such a charm, especially when disguised with such a cute but carefree nature.

God bless that tongue of hers, that mouth, and that beautiful smile that gripped Jihyo from the very start.

Jihyo’s knees quiver, a vibration that crawls all over her body from her head to her toe as they curl in pure bliss. After a hard day of work, Jihyo endulges into this dirty, naughty display of affection right there in the venue’s bathroom--with every wet pop and hum echoing back to her ears deliciously--, feeling her breast nuzzled against a bothersome bra that kept her nipples (sensitive and protesting, mind you) concealed. She tries her best to stay up, knowing that if she succumbs and falls down she won’t get any more from Nayeon, her legs shaking with sensitivity as Nayeon’s hands rub and tickle, slithering up and grabbing those fine mounds of ass, smacking obscenely before going back down. 

She’s done it so much but it still feels as intense as it felt the moment she roughly pulled Jihyo’s pants down, took her hoodie off and started to eat her out through her soaked panties. Nayeon always alternated and kept Jihyo guess what was next, kept her distracted and played dirty tricks to make the composed woman break. Suddenly sucking harder, maybe stopping all together, maybe just prodding a fingertip or her tongue to get Jihyo excited and prepared before pulling it out again cruelly and resuming her work. Nayeon was getting back at Jihyo for all the teases. Now that Jihyo’s mind was on cloud nine and reaching an intergalactic base, she couldn’t even keep track of how much she was feeling and how Nayeon was treating her, what could come next or not.

Panties long removed but unable to remove her t-shirt or her bra and kick her pants away from her ankles, the bliss was exacerbated. She was not supposed to be doing this, she was not supposed to be getting fucked out of her mind by Nayeon’s tongue and plump lips, not when all the members were getting ready to go back to the dorm, the staff probably looking for them frantically as the driver awaits. How inconsiderate of them! But she was there, nothing but a mere slut and she was loving every single second of it. Especially with how close her orgasm was again and Nayeon knew this by the way her walls were getting slicker again, the surge of warmth all over her pussy read an incoming orgasm and when her walls started to clench around Nayeon’s tongue she felt the explosion about to come.

Until it didn’t.

Nayeon pulled away, panting lightly and grinning widely though mischievously. Jihyo was a whining mess that was about to give into the floor, almost sliding down the wall, only to get caught and risen back up by Nayeon. 

“Hey, hey,” Nayeon giggled. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“N-nayeon unnie, I was going to come,” Jihyo says with a soft cute voice and a desperate tone.

“Yes, but I heard the manager call for us,” Nayeon grinned, going down and placing a kiss on Jihyo’s tummy before sliding her trousers and panties back up. “So, home we go.”

“B-But--.”

“Shh,” Nayeon cooed softly, placing a finger on Jihyo’s lips, admiring the pleasured face but frustrated scrunch of her eyebrows. So cute, so so cute, barely had time to remove her make up before Nayeon barged in so savagely. “Unnie is in charge now tonight.”

Jihyo gulped a bit and bit her lower lip.

“You come when I say so, however many times I want to, my naughty little fucking slut.”

A warm shiver ran down Jihyo’s spine and body, she felt herself getting frustratingly hot and wet because of it. Tonight, Jihyo knew she was going to be reduced to nothing but a sweaty, moaning mess. 

But she loved it.


End file.
